The invention relates to a sun visor, particularly for automotive vehicles, or the like, with a foamed sun visor body which is surrounded by an enveloping foil-like layer of flexible plastic, or the like flexible material, and with a mirror which is secured in a recess in the sun visor body.
Sun visors of the above described type are well known. German Utility Model (Gebrauschsmuster) No. 74 23 932 shows a sun visor with a mirror inserted in a recess of the sun visor body. The mirror is overlapped circumferentially at its edge zone by the edge zone of a window-type opening defined in the enveloping foil layer. The foil layer surrounding the sun visor body, is cemented to it.
Another known sun visor disclosed in German Utility Model (Gebrauchsmuster) No. 79 00 312 includes a mirror inserted in a frame, where the frame with the mirror is placed in a recess of the sun visor body. A window-type opening formed in the enveloping foil includes an edge zone that is welded to a circumferential flange of the frame. In order to cover the welded seam, an additional outer frame is arranged on the mirror frame.
German Published Specification (Offenlegungsschrift) No. 26 19 844 discloses a sun visor with a mirror clamped into an undercut recess of the sun visor body. A window-type opening is formed in the enveloping foil layer surrounding the sun visor body. The edge zone of the opening in the foil layer can be pulled into the recess.
Sun visors mirrors may be illuminated from the front or rear, e.g., those shown in German Utility Models (Gebrauchsmuster) No. 79 21 916 or 77 21 483 (the former Utility Model corresponding to U.S. application No. 160,681, filed June 18, 1980). The mirror together with its supporting frame is inserted in a housing equipped with light sources, and this, in turn, is secured in a recess in the sun visor body. In these known sun visors, too, the sun visor body is surrounded by an enveloping foil layer which has a window-type opening in the region of the mirror. The edge zone of this opening is joined with the housing or mirror frame by cementing or welding.
See also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,106.
In all of the above described sun visors, the enveloping foil surrounding the sun visor body is provided with a window-type opening located in the vicinity of the mirror and the recess therefor. The edges of the opening in the foil layers are secured on the mirrors and/or on the mirror frames. This sometimes presents considerable difficulties in practice, because it is necessary for esthetic reasons to keep both the rims of the openings and the fastening seams very clean. But even with very careful work, which means relatively large time and cost expenditures, smudgy spots cannot be completely avoided. In many conventional sun visors, this also produces an uneven course of the circumferential welded seam of the enveloping foil as it extends along the narrow side of the sun visor body. This uneven course of the seam arises because the enveloping foil, which surrounds the sun visor body tightly, is weakened in certain areas by the window-type openings so that the enveloping foil and thus the welded seam can be distorted.